A sua Luz
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Hiei está num lugar escuro,numa noite sombria,vagando sem destino e perdido em suas reflexões. Outra fanfic inédita e antiga minha publicada graças a força que a Arine-san está me dando.


**A sua luz.**

Longe da cidade grande toda iluminada por postes de luz e faróis de carros indo e vindo,havia uma parte em que não havia iluminação nenhuma e se tinha era naquela hora,quando o sol se punha a noite era claramente escura,num campo aberto,perto de uma estrada quase isolada de tudo e não passava ninguém lá algumas partes havia a grama era bem alta,havia poucas árvores e as pessoas tinham medo de sair algum animal feroz por ser muito escuro e parece que nem a Lua iluminava tanto assim aquele espaço.

Naquele mato um animal feroz que aparentava ser um lobo todo negro andava por aquele mato,se mexia querendo sair viram a coisa perceberam naquela hora,pelo menos de relance deve ter visto os olhos vermelhos assassinos brilhando como se tivessem faísca.

A tal fera selvagem revelou quem era depois de caminhar sobre o matagal ali perto,andando assim pela grama que parecia infinita,era aquele Youkai todo de preto que conhecemos,mas nem vendo o seu volto de longe não dava para saber quem era,tudo estava escuro demais para se notar qualquer pessoa ou coisa por ali.

Vagava seu rumo perto de estradas e próximo dos estava com o pensamento bem longe,já se encontrava assim a muitos dias...

O que mais te incomodava foi o que aconteceu algum tempo atrás,quando se encontrou por acaso ele e a garota que ele gostava de chamar de Baka ser os únicos naquela praça,pelo menos não se recorda de ter sentido a presença de mais nenhum humano lá.

Ela pediu a atenção dele e ele disse que esperava que fosse importante e rápido,como se estivesse ocupado ou querendo fazer alguma fazer sim e mas não gostava de ser então que a moça resolveu ser mais direta já que o garoto gostava de coisas rápidas como sua própria velocidade,foi assim que ouviu uma declaração de amor da garota.

Mesmo estando surpreso Hiei continuou sério e frio,fazendo pouco caso para aquilo,perguntando se já havia acabado o assunto.A guia então desabou dizendo como ele pode ser tão cruel machucar os sentimentos dela daquele jeito.

E vendo aquela reação da guia,chorando e soluçando daquele jeito tão terrível e triste,sentiu uma certa pena até a colocar o pé mais para frente e fazem menção em ir consola-la,porém mudou rapidamente de ideia,teve que se segurar,o seu orgulho impediu isso mas não que que aquela baka era a Yukina...por um nas lágrimas,com o coração partido.

Ele não queria ver aquela cena que o fazia se estranho,então saiu logo dali,pulou de galho em galho até ficar ter certeza que estava bem longe.

Por muitos dias se escondeu em sentindo mal e culpado por aquilo que havia acontecido,a cena não lhe saia da cabeça.E ele tinha motivos de sobra para sentir isso,sempre quis evita-la,sempre guardou os seus sentimentos para tratado assim como a pessoa mais obscura e fria do mundo,mas os seus companheiros porém tentaram se aproximar dele e serem seus amigos,assim como Botan.

Mas a evitava,porque sentia algo muito forte por uma maldição,então achava melhor manter distancia dela,para não continuar a ter esses sentimentos com sentir daquele jeito não convinha.A distancia iria curar mas seria difícil,pois quanto mais ficava longe mais seus amigos e ela pareciam mais próximos dele,embora não soube-se nada do seu passado ou coisa sabiam que tinha uma parente: a dizer alguns,Kuwabara por exemplo,ninguém disse a ele sobre esse caso,a pedido do baixinho mesmo.E como pessoas leais seus companheiros mantinham esse segredo.

Não era por isso que a chamava de Baka onna embora tenha uma ponta de contribuição,mas também é porque gostava de chama-la assim.E era o único que não a referia pelo nome que fosse assim,seria como um apelido carinhoso,mas se alguém acha-se que era por sentimentos fortes o rapaz rapidamente se negava a pensar nela e mostrar que tinha sentia algo por ela...e que se irritava por não querer confessar isso.

O caso é que ficou pensando nela,nos seus sentimentos e nos momentos que tiveram juntos.E seus amigos tem uma certa culpa desse sentimento ter crescido de maneira não fosse eles nunca teria conhecido a estavam sempre tão juntos e ela estava quase sempre perto de Yukina.

Entretanto aquela declaração bem surpreendente,além de inesperado,principalmente porque pensava que a guia espiritual sentia esse sentimento era com Yusuke ou até pelo essas e outras que escondeu os seus,ignorou eles e a evitava.

Mas também o que ela achava que ele iria fazer?Se declarar?Fazer uma serenata ou alguma coisa que os humanos fariam?O Youkai pensava isso consigo. Não era um humano e muito menos romântico,quer dizer pelo menos não os amigos deles soubessem que várias vezes ele já fez poemas sobre a Baka onna mentalmente.

Naquela noite vagando seu rumo perto de estradas e próximo de campos cheios de mato que quase o escondiam no meio do nada,onde só passava alguns animais e um pouco mais para o lado,as vezes, carros vinham,rápidos como o querer o enfrentar,mas não existe nada mais rápido que aquele Youkai naquele mundo,nem mesmo os automóveis.

O cara parecia um Youkai perdido naquele mundo que não o assim sem querer saber onde iria parar porque se encontrava pensativo.

O que ele poderia esperar depois de passar a tarde inteira a caminhar?

Ele preferia continuar com seus segredos,já aprendeu a ser assim,achava que era melhor a fazer...que as coisas fiquem do jeito que estã que no caso da onna...algo dentro dele dizia algo estranho,quando se lembrava dela.

Tantos momentos perto dela,olhando para ele e chamando o seu sentia ciúmes e inveja dos outros garotos,Yusuke e Koenma por exemplo.Já tinha visto ela até dormindo,no sofá na casa de um dos seus amigos,ainda era a baka onna que conhecia porém parecia mais um anjo enrolado nas cobertas e ainda continuava sorrindo embalada pela com a pouca luz dava para ver nitidamente o rosto dela.

Nunca prestou atenção de como as outras meninas do grupo dormiam para ver se isso era só dela ou se as outras também já tenha visto Yukina dormir,mas as vezes,nunca olhando por muito tempo a sua irmã enquanto ela dormia,com medo de acorda-la e esta vê-lo ali parado,que desculpa poderia dar.

Não sabia se Botan tinha um sono leve ou não,mas por via das dúvidas não fez o que queria: fazer carinho na cabeça dela,não se atreveu aparentemente pelo mesmo motivo no qual tinha medo de ficar parado admirando a irmã noite,que aconteceu esse ocorrido,parecia ter sido a mais longo da vida dele,se sentou num parapeito de uma janela bem longe dela mas no mesmo cômodo e continuava a vendo.

Como queria abraç isso pela primeira vez na sua vida inteira,sentiu vontade de menos não se lembrava se em outro momento sentiu essa vontade,mas derramar lágrimas por uma mulher provavelmente vontade de ajudar a sua irmã,resgata-la e vê-la bem.

Maldito dês de muito tempo estavam guardados dentro de si.

Bem,mesmo assim,só em vê-la por perto já se sentia feliz,isso já isso não tire todo o seu sofrimento,que doía mais do que neve caindo numa ferida de um corte o sangramento desse machucado não dava para ser enfaixado como os seus.

Pensando muito Hiei percebeu que foi muito idiota por não ter visto que Botan realmente gostava dele sendo que muitas vezes que estava naquele mundo,sem contar quando era chamado para se juntar ao grupo para lutas,ela quase sempre estava ao seu lado querendo sua compania e até conversava com ele apesar de tudo.

E o Jaganshi sempre achou que era só amizade e no entanto acabou descobrindo que era mais que o que ele sentia...isso até lhe dava um pouco de raiva por não ter percebido antes,mas talvez seja porque ignorou esse assunto por muito tempo.

Encontros dos dois sempre aconteciam,mesmo ele tentando a evitar,parecia que o destino pregava peça nele,como se pedi-se para ficar perto dela e dizer tudo que o Youkai persistente e teimoso,dês de sempre.Não era só por orgulho e por querer que as coisas continuassem assim,Hiei não se encaixava no mundo tranquilo e pacato de que a vida dela fosse uma rotina de idas e vindas para Reikai,ainda assim era muito calmo.E assim como Kurama,por ter convivido naquele mundo,conhecia bem os costumes de um humano comum.

Era um mundo que não lhe pertencia,apesar de as vezes gostar de coisas calmas ainda preferia as coisas bem agitadas,o jeito grosso e de certa força rústica de afinal de contas ele era um Youkai,sombrio e assassino.

Suspirava se perguntando: porque ela o amava se sabia muito bem que ele era daquele jeito?Um cara na qual Botan aparentemente se cansava de ficar brava com ele e xinga-lo por causa dos defeitos dele,por isso os dois normalmente brigavam diferentes...

Mas por outro lado,Hiei a amava por causa dos defeitos e qualidades que ela tinha,provavelmente era o mesmo motivo de Botan.

Embora diferentes,no fundo pareciam iguais.

Mas nenhum dos seus pensamentos dava um motivo para se revelar,mesmo que nunca esperava ser amado assim por uma mulher,muito menos por uma baka onna que vivia em Reikai.

Só que já estava acostumado com a sua solidã melancólico...como Botan mesmo já disse,quando o encontrou num canto achava muito triste vê-lo daquele ém uma pessoa tão sorridente nunca iria entender um momento que fosse de solidão...a guia não sabe do seu passado e também não precisa menos por conhecer aqueles seus amigos idiotas e bobos alegres ficou mais social,sentimental por sentir isso que é a assim continuava a ter certas manias,tirados dos tempos em que perambulou sozinho e sem rumo em ficar só sentado num galho de árvore ou não algo de muito importante para pensar.E recentemente isso o fez com que pensa-se mais prolongadamente,de modo que as únicas coisas que lembrava de ter falado a pouco tempo eram múrmuros,ficou dias assim dês da revelação da onna.

Passou bastante tempo depois daquele dia,os únicos conhecidos que chegou a ver além das breves olhadas que deu em sua irmã,foram Yusuke e Keiko brigando bastante os dois permaneciam juntos e aparentemente não demonstravam que eram claro que todo mundo que os conheciam estavam carecas de desdentados de saber que eles nutriam sentimentos um para o outro e tinham um relacionamento,ainda que meio distorcido de humanos normais.

Vê-los juntos andando pela rua,conversando e algumas vezes trocando olhares,foi pior para Hiei.

Por causa disso ele estava lá ficou isolado dos outros,chegou até a pensar em voltar para algo dentro de si pedia que continua-se lá,mesmo que estando naquele mundo onde Botan se encontrava,queria estar onde a onna estava,embora não estivesse ao lado dela...como desejava estar.

Ainda caminhava,naquele lugar,sem menor vestígio de Lua,mas algumas nuvens a tampava.E parece que não havia estrelas,pelo menos não para ele.Não tinha vontade de olhar para frente,mas de repente percebeu uma fresca de luz,adiante que o forçou a levantar os olhos,lá longe havia um poste e mais alguém.

Foi então que ele encontrou Botan,Baka onna razão dos seus pensamentos prolongados e profundos,andando ao lado da estrada,no mesmo canteiro onde ele estava porém um pouco mais longe.

Ela não o viu imediatamente,estava de cabeça abaixa e com as mãos nos também perdida em seus pensamentos e quem a despertou foi aquela luz do poste que deve ser o único ali.A garota parou de andar,ficou parada e encostada naquele poste,continuou de cabeça abaixa mas num certo momento levantou os olhos para ver a luz e o poste,mas logo voltou a ficar de cabisbaixa.

Hiei estava longe mas vendo ela lá embaixo daquela luz tão sozinha e tristonha,deduziu que a guia estava assim por sua era garota que estava melancólica e pensativa,na opinião dele,não merecia estar assim,sem aquele sorriso ão caminhou até a mesma...

Segundos depois Botan teve a impressão de ouvir um murmuro de uma voz familiar te chamando pelo "apelido carinhoso",quando levantou o rosto viu Hiei,mesmo ele estando na parte escura ele tenha se comunicado por telepatia porque não tinha aberto a boca somente olhado para ela.

Os dois se olharam,mas somente ela corou,sorriu como se fosse um o comprimento,parece que só conseguia sorrir assim perto após alguns segundos mordeu os lábios envergonhada,estava surpresa em vê-lo,queria falar algo porém por causa da sua timidez não disse nada,somente continuou o olhando embora com os olhos meio caídos para baixo.Não sentia raiva dele nem nada,alias até achava que o garoto tinha dela por esta ter se revelado e ficado aos ém pensou melhor principalmente no caso dele,talvez o rapaz estivesse muito ocupado e preocupado com Yukina naquela noite,ou então quise-se voltar para Makai algo isso o deixou o caso é que passou dias pensando nele seus sentimentos continuavam firmes e cresciam a cada segundo,tinha pensado que nunca mais iria vê-lo.

Ela ficou surpresa por encontra-lo lá já que esses dias todos achou que ele havia voltado a Makai.

Hiei continuou a encantando fixamente sem se mexer.

Ficaram num profundo silê certo momento um corvo pousou no topo da lâmpada do não queria deixa-la assim,se sentia mal em vê-la daquele parte dele parecia ter perguntando: e as diferenças de mundos e de personalidades?E seu orgulho?

Caminhou lentamente até a luz e fez a seguir surpreendeu Botan...

Hiei: onna,eu sinto o mesmo que você.

**Fim**

***Eu comecei a pensar nessa fanfic enquanto eu observava a paisagem noturna na janela do carro após uma consulta médica(eu era a passageira e não dirijo).**

**Criado em: 1 de agosto de 2012.**

**Corrigido em: 2014(não consegui marcar a data certa,desculpem). **


End file.
